When using conventional arrangements, realizing a circuit including an array of LED modules requires connecting multiple LED modules by means of cables and fasteners, which essentially involves a sequential procedure. Creating a pattern of LED modules thus requires locating every single module in place and then establishing electrical connections by cabling the modules one after the other. In the case of an array including, say, a number of modules equal to n, this involves n base plate placement operations, followed by n (if parallel) or n−1 (if series) electrical connection operations, and then n reflector placement operations.
A basic problem left unsolved by conventional arrangements as described in the foregoing is reducing the time devoted to installing multiple modules, especially the time spent for electrically connecting an array of high power LED modules, while also ensuring an easy handling pattern of light sources.